starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Cyrrious
PD: Recuerda que los artículos no se firman (los historiales ya muestran quienes y cuando han editado), lo que sí que hay que firmar son los comentarios que escribas en páginas de discusión. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:54 19 dic 2008 (UTC) Citas Hola, te mando un saludo desde la ciudad de México, aprovecho para darte la bienvenida y también invitarte a que propongas citas o dialogos que conoscas de algunos de los personajes de Star Wars, para que aparescan en la portada de la Wiki, puedes ingresar en la pagina Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día para proponer las que gustes. Al agregar citas debes fijarte en dos cosas, una, que le agreges la fuente a la cita, es un requisito y dos, que le pongas el formato completo como se explica al Inicio de la página, es fácil, si tienes duda de como va el formato aquí te pongo como va: Nombre de la cita o Personaje(s) que participa(n) y los puntos a favor La cita que sugieres, puedes utilizarla plantilla Cita o Dialogo A Favor #una breve explicación y tu firma En Contra #una breve explicación y tu firma Comentarios *un comentario más extenso de porque estas a favor o en contra y/o, *un comentario o sugerencia en relación a la explicación de la cita y/o, *un comentario sobre la cita en si, sobre mejorar la traducción u otra cosa. *y tu firma ¡Que te diviertas en la Wiki!--Lop-Har Kela 16:48 22 dic 2008 (UTC) Azuleos Hola, Cyrrious. He visto en tu página de usuario que tienes previsto azulear las apariciones de Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas y Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza. Cómo no habías traducido esas apariciones, me voy a ir encargando poco a poco de ir traduciendolas a partir de las traducciones oficiales y poniendolas en las páginas correspondintes. Para ello, de momento he puesto los personajes, criaturas, modelos de droide y lugares de la novela de Darth Maul para que vayas trabajando en ellos mientras voy ampliando la lista correctamente traducida. La lista es ligeramente distinta a la de inglés. Los Duelistas de Élite han sido movidos de personajes a droides, las menciones han sido movidas a personajes, con la plantilla de mención, y todos ellos reordenados alfabeticamente. Para que sepas cual es cual, las criaturas y lugares siguen exactamente el mismo orden que en la versión en inglés y en los droides, tienes una nota al pie para saber cual es cual. Por los artículos que has ido creando veo que tu trabajo es bastante correcto. Simplemente decirte, que no es necesario que todos los enlaces empiecen por mayúscula, siendo por ejemplo la Galaxia y no La Galaxia. Los nombres de especies y criaturas son en minúscula. Y los aspectos relacionados con la Fuerza cómo Jedi, Sith, padawan o Jedi Oscuro se escriben así. Si tienes cualquier duda puedes cunsultarlo en mi página de discusión o en la de cualquier administrador. Un saludo. 13:22 12 ene 2009 (UTC) *He visto que has puesto la plantilla de azuleos en el artículo de Anakin Skywalker. El trabajo de azulear correctamente lleva mucho tiempo, por lo que te recomiendo que te centres en un proyecto primero, y cuando lo hayas terminado o estes cansado del mismo, lo cierres y comiences otro nuevo. Pero por experiencia se que es mejor no tener varios frentes abiertos porque si no no se trabaja adecuadamente. 12:11 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Firma La firma ya viene configurada por defecto, si la quieres personalizar, (primero tienes que estar autenticado), la puedes configurar en tus preferencias: Especial:Preferences en Datos personales. Esto sería un ejemplo de lo que podrías poner para tu firma: User:Cyrrious ''mensajes''. Sustituye mensajes por lo que tú prefieras, esto sería el enlace a tu página de discusión, es de utilidad que lo pongas para que sea más cómodo llegar a tu página de discusión, (algunos usuarios no la tienen y te obliga a ir primero a su página de usuario y luego hacer click en su página de discusión). Tienes que marcar la casilla de Firma sin enlace automático si no, no te admitirá el código wiki. Cuando termines acuérdate de pulsar el botón Grabar preferencias. Puedes probar tu firma en la Zona de pruebas. Para firmar tan solo has de pulsar el botón al final de cada comentario. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:21 12 ene 2009 (UTC) Artículos a medio hacer Cyrrious, por favor, no sigas creando artículos en los que dejas en inglés oculto la mayor parte de la información porque falseas las bases de datos, ya que salen como que tienen mucha información y en realidad están semivacios. Deja sólo escrito lo que esté en español y si quieres reservarte el uso de edición de dicho artículo usa la plantilla . Realmente no sé si los anteriores artículos que empezaste y pusiste parte de la info oculta en inglés los termninaste, pero de no ser así te pediría que borrases lo oculto de los mismos. Gracias. 15:52 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Trasladar Saludos Cyrrious... Quería decirte que, como le comentaba a mi aprendiz, no traslades los nombres de los personajes o de cualquier otro elemento de la saga a sus apodos, siempre y cuando se tenga conocimiento del nombre "real", no importa cuantos lo llamen de ese modo. 22:05 2 mar 2009 (UTC) Segundo sable laser de Galen Marek Saludos Cyrrious... Si quieres yo amplio sobre el segundo sable laser de Galen Marek--Darth Ivan 04:40 3 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Ok,para que los 2 colaboremos en el hiperimpulsor. --Darth Ivan 04:52 4 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Mejor te dejo el segundo sable laser de Galen Marek--Darth Ivan 01:21 5 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Ascenso de rango Hola Cyrrious, creo que sería interesante que busques un Artículo Bueno o Destacado en la Wookieepedia que te guste para traducirlo y poder así optar ya al ascenso de rango. 15:24 30 may 2009 (UTC) Qui-Gon Jinn Saludos, Cyrrious. Aprecio tu esfuerzo por traducir y completar el artículo de Qui-Gon Jinn, pero debo decirte que el artículo de la Wookieepedia es muy corto y, a menos que lo expandas mucho, no podrá ser Artículo Bueno (y menos Destacado) aquí, porque no cumple con los requisitos.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 20:57 31 may 2009 (UTC) :*Claro, el artículo puede mejorar mucho, y seguramente lo dejarás bastante bien. El motivo del comentario era de alguna manera mencionarte que el artículo como está en la Wookiee no reúne los requisitos, y que si acaso lo nominaras al terminarlo, no podría ser Bueno o Destacado. De cualquier forma, es un personaje importante y mientras más calidad tenga, mejor.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:58 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Aceptado en AJM Claro, hombre, lo que tú quieras. Ya te he agregado al MSN, así que cuando nos veamos te haré la entrevista y me dirás qué tal. Que la Fuerza te acompañe Maestro Phoenix 11:35 2 jul 2009 (UTC) Imágenes de usuario Debido a la recien aceptada política de imágenes de usuario, solo puedes tener 3 imágenes de uso personal. Por lo que debes eliminar de tu página y borrar todas las demás. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:38 30 jul 2009 (UTC) :Cuando vuelvas a editar a la wiki, contacta conmigo para que veamos lo necesario para que asciendas, por fin, de rango. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:02 28 ago 2009 (UTC) Felices Fiestas Hola Cyrrious, ¿qué tal? cuánto tiempo. No sé si leerás este mensaje pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de desearte unas felices fiestas y agradecerte tu mención en tu página de usuario. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien, un saludo y feliz año 2011. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Sarcev.png que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:29 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Legacy of the Jedi.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:37 11 may 2011 (UTC) Saludos Hola Cyrrious, desde hace mucho no se sabe de ti! Porqué no te vienes a divertir un rato por aquí otra vez, este mes tenemos en el Hiperimpulor a Qui-Gon Jinn, y en Junio de 2009 tu participaste en él, es una buena oportunidad para retomarlo y terminarlo no?- -03:56 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Esta bien, extraño mucho esto y el viernes se estrena asi que debe estar presentable para entonces asi que con todo, y en verdad gracias por dejarme regresar por cuestiones propias no he podido estar aqui desde que entre a la uni pero me tomare un par de horas libres para acabarlo, gracias...187.176.150.40 04:01 9 feb 2012 (UTC) ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! Hola Cyrrious, claro que me acuerdo de ti, me alegro de volver a leerte, han cambiado algunas cosas en Wikia, por ejemplo el nuevo editor, no creo que lo llegaste a conocer, es distinto en cuanto al diseño de interfaz, pero sigue teniendo las mismas funciones, solo que cambiadas de sitio, puedes escoger el modo fuente, o también puedes desactivarlo en tus preferencias desmarcando la casilla "Activar Editor de Texto Enriquecido". Si esto no te ayuda a resolver tus dudas, pregúntame y estaré encantado de ayudarte, un saludo y bienvenido de vuelta. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:58 11 feb 2012 (UTC)